


Bottoms up

by crownofviolets



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bottom Junhoe, Junchan, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Chanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pwp/swp Junchan one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms up

"Ah aaaAH" Junhoe cried hitching his hips up. "What is it baby" Chanwoo licked his lips tasting Junhoe's sweetness. "Does it feel good Junhoe?" Chanwoo licked Junhoe's wet hole. June's face was flushed red buried in his pillow. "Sss s shut up" Junhoe chocked out. "Haha "dominate only" my fucking ass, your submissive as fuck!!!" Chanwoo wrapped his hand around Junhoe's cock stroking him softly. " By the end of tonight I'm gonna make you wanna submit to me every night. Your gonna crave me wanna feel this burning need for me to fuck into you every night." He whisper into Junhoe's ear. Junhoe shuttered pushing back his ass into the front of Chanwoo's crotch. This made Chanwoo chuckle. "I haven't even done much and look at yourself. Desperate for me to fuck you huh?" Junhoe bit his lip pleading with his eyes. "Please Chanwoo" 

"What do you want? Tell me baby or I can help you." Chanwoo gleamed. Whimpering Junhoe turned around to face Chanwoo. "I want you inside me" Junhoe chocked out the last part eyes already wet with frustration. "That's all I wanted to hear Angel" Chanwoo unbuckled his pants and pulled off his boxers half way down revealing his half hard member. 

Junhoe bit his lip at the sight, Chanwoo looked hot. He didn't think he could get any harder then he already was but he was wrong. Chanwoo got on top of Junhoe pushing his legs over his shoulders. He reached down to kiss his baby boy. Junhoe moaned sweety into Chanwoo's mouth. "Good boy Juney ~" 

"Moan for me just like that baby" Chanwoo bite the pale white flesh on Junhoe's neck while also slipping a finger inside Junhoe. 

Junhoe gasped at the sudden intrusion. Chanwoo could feel the elder's walls clutching around his finger; Junhoe's walls pulsating, and radiating a hot heat, sucking Chanwoo further in. This was just one finger Chanwoo thought. 

A few minutes later and Chanwoo added another finger, scissoring Junhoe's tight small hole. By the time Chanwoo placed himself at Junhoe's entrance, Junhoe was already a shaking mess. His breath were uneven and ragged. A red flush covered Junhoe's plae white skin that started in his face down to his clavicle. Junhoe lips were swollen a darker shade of red from the harsh and sloppy kisses. Purple and crimson hickies cover Junhoe's neck. Chanwoo looked down to admire the artwork he created on Junhoe's body. Junhoe was his and nobody else's. He wanted to be sweet for Junhoe's first time but he was lacking the strength to restrain himself tonight. He'll be sweet to Junhoe another night, because all he wanted in this moment was to hear Junhoe scream out his name in the loudest tone he could hit. 

Slamming himself deep into June without warning, Junhoe threw his head back in pleasure. His mouth forming the perfect "O" as Chanwoo let himself ram hard into June's hot tight hole. Chanwoo was rough but Junhoe could be rough too if he wanted. The pain and pleasure was to much he clawed at Chanwoo's back leaving harsh scratch marks. Junhoe was sure he broke skin on Chanwoo's back but he was to lost in his high to think to deeply into it. Bruises marked Junhoe's hip bones were Chanwoo grabbed on to harshly. Chanwoo was about to make them even dark with the velocity he was thrusting into Junhoe. Chocking out in pleasure Junhoe cried Chanwoo's name. He was getting close and so was Chanwoo. Chanwoo grabbed Junhoe's length and pumped his baby harsh and quickly at the same rate he was moving his hips. Junhoe's body shook beneath Chanwoo his eyes wet with tears and he screamed out for Chanwoo beautifully. Chanwoo reached down to whip the sweet tears out his baby boys eyes. It wasn't to long before Junhoe spilled his cum all over his lower tummy. Chanwoo came shortly after, he pulled out of Junhoe and laid down on top of Junhoe. Both boys trying to catch their breaths and come down from their high. A few seconds later and Junhoe knocked out and fell into a deep sleep which Chanwoo soon joined him in. 

The next morning Chanwoo woke up to the elder falling out of bed. "Fuck" Junhoe yelled. Chanwoo got up quickly to Junhoe's side. "Are you okay babe?" He asked worryingly. 

"Fuck you Chanwoo this is your fault." Although Junhoe ment it to sound threatening it sounded more like a sob with his shaky voice. "My legs can't stop shaking you were to hard on me." 

"I'm sorry love. You were just so dam sexy last night I could help myself haha" 

"Fuck you, it's not funny.."

""Fuck you" but babe your body is still recovering from last night. I don't think you can handle another round right now." 

Junhoe raised his hand to slap Chanwoo but the demon child fled to the other side of the room before the elder could strick. 

"JUNG CHANWOO COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE OR NO MORE SEX FOR A WEEK" 

Before Junhoe could even finish his sentence Chanwoo stood right next to his boyfriend. "I'M SORRY BABE OKAY I WON'T BE SO ROUGH NEXT TIME I PROMISE." 

"Shut up and carry me to the shower" 

"So we CAN have rough sex next time then?"

Junhoe glared at his boyfriend. 

"Okay we can discuss this later"

Chanwoo piggy backed Junhoe to the shower and had a round two of loud kinky shower sex Amen.


End file.
